Talk:Focused Anger
Why the hell is this an elite? I can just get dark fury on a hero for 100% increase of adren gain. Or I can use Soldier's Fury for 50% increase in damage and adren. Serisously. :Well it's cause it'll stack with all those. Dark fury +100%, FGJ +50%, This elite +100+, IAS skills X150%. soo... 250x 150%= just under 4 adren a hit. Now think about all this chants that require only 4 adrenaline :) (Not a fifty five 13:15, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) :: check again, in teh last update they put a cap on adrenaline gain being 2x normal gain. Oljomo 15:31, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::EW! (Not a fifty five 15:35, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) ::::However, thanks to the funny wording on Dark Fury and Mark of Fury, you can still get up to 6 a hit. Dark Fury and Mark of Fury both give you one more strike when you hit, rather than boosting adrenaline gain. Combine this with a skill that doubles adrenaline gain (Infuriating Heat?) and whenever you hit the foe with MoF on them while you're under Dark Fury, you gain 2 from the hit, 2 from Dark Fury and 2 from Mark of Fury. 6 a hit. Pity Mark of Fury is 3 second cast, really. BTW, I've tested this. Dark Fury + FGJ! charge a 5 adrenaline skill in 2 hits. --Khoross 05:13, 27 September 2006 (CDT) If only this wasn't elite...or if it were more useful...sigh-Onlyashadow 14:23, 27 September 2006 (CDT) To tell the truth, I can't see the problem with this. It gives a big adrenaline bonus, it's a "skill", so it can't be removed, and it lasts a long time. Maybe people are thinking of this in terms of attacks, but it's a Paragon skill. I could see this being useful for fueling shouts and chants, though I'm sure there are more potent Paragon elites. Arshay Duskbrow 15:11, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :That's what I had in mind when I thought of this skill. Dark fury, this skill, chuck a spear or two and hexbreaker aria every few seconds. (Not a fifty five 21:14, 27 September 2006 (CDT)) :: I'd rather give my entire party +100 unremovable armor bonus, ty very much :) NightAngel 17:41, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :::Notice the timing of that comment... the sunspear skills weren't out then, though now thats what people use this for anyway nowadays! :D Shadowcrest 16:47, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Update Buffed to 0...120...150 160, that is, base 0, 10% per attribute point invested. It hits 100% at 10 attribute, making it a lot more desirable. Haven't actually unlocked it yet, so I'm not sure if it is able to break the adrenal gain cap by being a single skill that goes above it. Merengue 01:10, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :Pretty sure it would break the cap, single skills aren't affected by caps, hence Lingering Curse not being affected by the -33% healing cap, nor Ritual lord by the recharge cap, etc. This looks like a pretty good skill now, so much adrenaline... Echokin 18:29, 1 November 2006 (CST) ::When used with Dark Fury on an Orders necro with 15 Leadership, this will result in 5 adrenaline per hit. With an IAS stance, that's some INSANE adrenaline gain. 10 adrenaline in 2 seconds, anyone? --Son of Urza 23:31, 22 November 2006 (CST) :::Last time I checked it didn't break the cap. Isle of the nameless, me with 16 leadership, this skill, penetration chop(5a) and axe equppied. It should charge in 2 hits but doesn't. --Spura 08:15, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::::Hmm...unless ANet goofed on this one, it must surely break the cap. Otherwise it would be completely pointless for this skill's adrenaline gain to be shown to be over 100% more. If it does break the cap then its a great elite if you ask me, I can't wait to get it. This plus an IAS and shouts like Anthem of Envy, Hexbreaker Aria and "Go for the Eyes!" would mean loads of extra damage and rapid hex removal. :::::Too bad they did **** up, I mentioned this several times on various forums and yet no bug fix. Lame. --Spura 06:20, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Maybe it would be too powerful if it breaks the bug? At 160%, you can charge up hammer bash in just 2 hits! :o Because it is a "skill", can you use this with a stance, to for example attack 33% faster and gain 120% more adrenaline per hit? :Yeah, also if you use Serpent's Quickness with it you can keep it up constantly. - Mcmullen 11:01, 28 December 2006 (CST) Bug Template Edited to be more clear, for instance this skill can be used to coutner the effects of say... Soothing and still hit the 200% max mark. -- Ckal Ktak 03:35, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :i though individual skills could go above the maximum? ::thats how its supposed to work, hence the bug — Skuld 15:46, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::what bug? it does what it says dont it? and single skills can exceed caps so its not like its not been thought through by anet... seems like a stupid note to me. Somebody please clarify what the bug with this skill is. ~Soqed Hozi~ 10:29, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :::K, you know it says 120% at 12 attrib? it gives 100%. It says 160% at 16, it gives 100%. — Skuld 10:30, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Yo, actually the 100% adrenaline gain cap only aplays for Combinations of skills. So if uhave a singly skill that does 100+% then u get the 100+%. Now tring to combine this with another adrenaline % gain skill would be useless cause the othere skill wont be able to contribute anything to the effort since the 100% combo max has already been met. :I've not tested this so I'm basing this statement on what other people have said: The issue is that even though one skill can go over the 100% cap, this one doesn't. Therefore even though you should be getting a 120% boost (for example) you'll still be stuck at 100%, and so it's bugged. RossMM 05:54, 10 May 2007 (CDT) First off, I'm ashamed at the level of writing seen here. At 10 Leadership this skill, Focused Anger, gives you a boost of 100% more adrenaline when you land an attack on your opponent. In effect giving you an extra strike of adrenaline on every hit. But this is where the bug takes place, if you increase your Leadership over 10, lets say 15, this skill only grants you 100% more adrenaline, even though it should give you an extra 150%, not 100%. And is thus effected by the adrenaline cap of +100% more adrenaline per hit, when it in fact should not be effected by this as it is a single skill and should ignore the cap. So in effect this makes skills that should charge in only two hits at 15 Leadership, i.e. Penetrating Chop, take three hits instead. --Lou-Saydus 03:03, 8 June 2007 (CDT) NOT BUGGED! Um either they fixed it or this skill is limited in how much adren u can gain using warrior skills cause it works exactly like it says with para skills. ::rank 10 leadership ::blazing spear 7adrenalin ::4 hits to fully charge ::rank 15 leadership ::blazing spear 7 adrenalin ::3hits to fully charge ::rank 15 leadership ::lions comfort 5adrenalin ::2hits to fully charge got any doubts test it yourself cause this skill works fine and i must say it sure is sexy :-) reason i found out is because i didnt know adrenlin skills wouldnt stacked and was testing focused anger+ "for great justice" and couldnt figure out why my numbers were so funky. oh they dont stack ;-)--JRyan 16:39, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Mark / Sign of Fury I just tested if and how Focused Anger works with Mark of Fury or Dark Fury and it seems that Focused Anger also doubles the Adrenaline Strike gained from either of those, resulting in 4 Adrenaline per sucesfull attack. Cookieaddictedmonster 01:53, 19 May 2007 (CDT) :Let it be noted that gaining a strike of adrenaline and gaining a percentage more are two different things in the game mechanics. --Lou-Saydus 03:07, 8 June 2007 (CDT) about the bug I've been using this skill again recently, and noticed that "Go for the Eyes!" charges over half its cost it one hit under this. I run it at 12 leadership and tbh i dont think the 100% cap applies anymore — ~Soqed Hozi~ 04:50, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :It charges dismember in 3 hits at 16 leadership now, so it is fixed. --Fyren 07:49, 22 June 2007 (CDT) ::Hey blockhead! If it wasn't broken then Dismember(5A) would get charged in 2 hits. So it is still broken. --Spura 05:50, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::whoo! — ~Soqed Hozi~ 10:06, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :::160% of 25 = 40 gain, 25+40 = 65adren per hit, dismember is 120, so it should take 2 hits at lvl 16 leadership, bug still exists. Blockhead...? not exactly nice. -- Xeon 08:48, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Additional confirmation, Focused anger at 15 leadership (250% normal gain) should charge lion's comfort in two hits (5 strikes, with no funny rounding), it takes three. --Ckal Ktak 15:10, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Oh here's the test: Take a sword, get 16 leadership and Focused Anger and Lion's Comfort, Gash and Final Thrust. They are 5A, 7A, 10A. Obviously when gaining 2.6A per hit you should have charged them in 2 hits, 3 hits and 4 hits respectively. If you don't, then the bug is still there. Currently it takes 3 hits 4 hits and 5 hits. Lol Fyren: "Charges over half of GTFE". How do you know that? You think that the graphics on the skill icon is accurate? LOL --193.95.195.100 06:19, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::You think adrenaline strikes are accurate? Go check Adrenaline. --Kale Ironfist 06:25, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Energy We have far more obvious notes lying around. I'd think there are lots of players who don't realize paragons can get essentially unlimited energy through shout spam. If it were obvious, I don't think people would keep changing it to adrenaline, heh. --Fyren 14:11, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :then only shouts that can rly be used for energy are GftE and Watchyourself. save yourselves can also be used..but is less spammable. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 02:58, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Nothing? Is it just me, or is this the only skill in the game that does nothing for you at all if you're not of that primary profession? There might be a few monk skills that are like that with divine favor, but most if not all of them at least offer you something. It just struck me as odd. Just noticed the monk sunspear skill is like that too, but not any of the monk (non-pve-only) skills. :to name a few.. Unyielding Aura, Master of Magic, Ether Prism, Pious Renewal. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 17:22, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::Unyielding aura only has a chance to fail if you don't have divine favor. master of magic and ether prism I'll concede to though. Perhaps this is something worth mentioning on those skill pages? :::Those weren't "a few" of them, those were all of the skills in the game that are useless for secondaries. I checked --Gimmethegepgun 18:29, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Well 4 could be considered a "few" so yes, that is a "few" of them. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 18:43, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Oh wait, forgot about Seed of Life --Gimmethegepgun 18:54, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Incidentally, seed of life, master of magic, and pious renewal are enchantments and can actually do something for you, by acting as a cover enchant or by helping your dervish skills. Ether prism and Focused anger are really the only two skills in the game that can never help you if you're not of their particular class. :::::::why does this even matter? not liek your gonna use an elite from your secondary's primary attribute if you have a brain, this conversation makes no sense. [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 05:42, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Maybe you can use it if you have Diversion on you and you really, really need to use a skill but can't afford to get it diverted? Or to cancel Wastrel's Worry when you have 30 hp left and need to keep kiting. --68.106.221.67 01:41, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :My two cents: Who cares what skills do nothing? You look for builds and skills that synergize and work well, a skill that does nothing is a waste of a synapse. 01:56, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :And if it's that important to you, make a List of Useless Skills. 01:57, 20 July 2007 (CDT) LAME If "For Great Justice!" stays the way it is, this skill is going to need some sort of buff. Right now its just a little longer "FGJ!" takes an elite slot, and requires attributes to max potential. Pure garbage. :What it does have going for it is the fact that you don't need a Warrior secondary. And it only needs 10 (11 for potential weakness) Leadership to get its full effect, which every Paragon should have, or else they are gimping their energy management. --Kale Ironfist 08:25, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ::And how many paragons do you know that don't go W secondary? --Gimmethegepgun 08:39, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :::PvP Paragons who use Mesmer secondary for Expel Hexes, Shatter Storm, Mirror of Disenchantment? --Kale Ironfist 18:57, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Two out of the three P/Me you gave as an example would have a little trouble equipping FA, no? -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 03:39, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :::::A P/R-Barrager could use volley instead, though what to do with all that adrenalin? However, FGJ gives over time 44% more adrenalin, FA gives 75% so it's clearly better and Leadership-requirement is no problem for any Paragon. If they would only fix the bug... A.Saturnus 09:25, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::44% instead of 75% is worthy of elite slot? Not to mention you can use Enduring Harmony to extend FGJ to 30 seconds. P/R has practically no synergies. P/Me usually has mesmer elites.--Spura 11:25, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::If you mean 75% (FA) instead of 44% (FGJ), yes, I'd say that's worthy of an elite slot. With Enduring, you still get only 66% with FGJ and it's two slots instead of one. There may be better elites, but it's obvious that FA should be elite. A.Saturnus 12:36, 9 September 2007 (CDT) I'd personally prefer to take FGJ + Enduring Harmony instead of taking up and elite slot and FGJ doesnt require any atributes--Godess of Angels 17:02, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :Every Para has 10 leadership anyway, so that point's mute. A.Saturnus 04:04, 21 September 2007 (CDT) NOT BUGGED! Read my section down below on why its not bugged before u repost that its bugged....and test it yourself because it works 100%perfect like.--JRyan 16:49, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :I wanted to add something here due to a problem I am having in regards to this skill. It can be removed if it just my computer, but I'm hoping people can point me in the right direction if it has already been addressed. I am currently running a SY paragon, and occasionally the charging animation on the SY skill doesn't show. So the skill is fully charged, but it is as if it is empty. On an SY paragon this can be deadly. Has anyone else had this? It only seems to be when I'm using this skill, and has been happening more and more recently. If anyone can help it would be appreciated. --Casion 00:13, 13 March 2008 (UTC) "For Great Justice!"? are we forgetting the great move here? :Yeah, this + FGJ (After it during recharge) = win -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:35, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Yeah you are forgetting something, it doesnt stack with FGJ dur...--98.135.18.123 22:50, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Sorry read it again and i get what u are saying, 15second downtime isnt brutal though --98.135.18.123 22:51, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :15 seconds without double adrenaline is not awful but I'd still have it up all the time for "Save Yourselves!" and such skills.J Striker 06:30, 21 February 2008 (UTC) After the FGJ "nerf" I've tested this at 10 leadership with FGJ in pvp, it gives 4 strikes of adrenaline in one hit (tested with energizing chorus), at least when this was applied first. 23:22, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Works pretty well, tbh. -Mike 13:26, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Bla bla 1rv bla bla Sigh. You can chain it by using FGJ, which is also very effective. I vote rv back. --- -- (s)talkpage 03:32, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :I wouldn't run my Imbagon without it. Even in PvP, you can still chain it for a similar effect (without any other adrenaline boosts in play), but then again, you could also combine it with Focused Anger for 4 adrenaline a hit, meaning lotsa spam. Sun and Moon Slash, in particular, is pretty fun, although impractical. +1 to reverting the revert. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 04:00, 24 July 2008 (UTC)